disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jim Carrey
James Eugene "Jim" Carrey is a Canadian-American actor, comedian, impressionist, screenwriter, and producer. He is best known for his many film roles, such as Lloyd Christmas in and its 2014 , the titular character in , the titular character in and its sequel , the Riddler in , Ernie "Chip" Douglas in , Fletcher Reede in , Thomas Popper, Jr. in , Count Olaf, the main antagonist of , the titular character in the 2000 live-action adaptation of , and the titular character in Blue Sky's adaptation of . He will also play in the 2020 film, . For Disney, he voiced Ebenezer Scrooge, in all his various forms, and also all three of the ghosts in the 2009 Robert Zemeckis adaptation of A Christmas Carol, as well as providing motion capture. He also played an adult Joe Wenteworth in the 1998 Hollywood Pictures film, Simon Birch. Disney Roles 037_jim_carey-300x300.jpg|'Ebenezer Scrooge' (A Christmas Carol) Ghost_of_Christmas_Present.jpg|'Ghost of Christmas Present' (A Christmas Carol) christmas-carol-2009-ghost-of-christmas-past-jim-carrey.jpg|'Ghost of Christmas Past' (A Christmas Carol) christmas-carol-2009-18.jpg|'The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come' (A Christmas Carol) Gallery Disney_Adventure_Darkwing02.jpg|Jim Carrey as Stanley Ipkiss from The Mask with Darkwing Duck on the cover of Disney Adventures (August 1994). Disney adventures january 1996.jpg|Jim Carrey as Ace Ventura on the cover of Disney Adventures (January 1996). Disney Adventure Jim Carry.jpg|Jim Carrey on the cover of Disney Adventures (May 1997). Jim Carrey Christmas Carol premiere.jpg|Jim Carrey at premiere of A Christmas Carol in November 2009. Jim Carrey Guys Choice Award.jpg|Jim Carrey at the 2011 Spike TV Guys Choice Awards show. Jim Carrey promoting his new book How Roland Rolls.jpg|Jim Carrey promoting his new children's book How Roland Rolls at Barnes & Noble Union Square in New York City in October 2013. Jim Carrey 86th Oscars.jpg|Jim Carrey speaks onstage at the 86th annual Academy Awards in March 2014. Jim Carrey & Jeff Daniels Dumb&Dumber2 premiere.jpg|Jim Carrey and Jeff Daniels attending Dumb and Dumber To premiere in November 2014. Jim Carrey SNL 40th Anniversary.jpg|Jim Carrey attending the 40th anniversary of Saturday Night Live in February 2015. Jim Carrey visits JKL.jpg|Jim Carrey visiting Jimmy Kimmel Live in May 2016. Jim Carrey Michael Angarano at Winter TCA tour.jpg|Jim Carrey and Michael Angarano speak at the I'm Dying Up Here panel during the 2017 Winter TCA tour. Jim Carrey TIFF.jpg|Jim Carrey attending the 2017 Toronto International Film Fest. Jim Carrey Summer TCA Press Tour.jpg|Jim Carrey speaks onstage at the Kidding panel during the 2018 Summer TCA Tour. Jim Carrey 76th Golden Globes.jpg|Jim Carrey attending the 76th annual Golden Globes in January 2019 Jim Carrey CinamaCon19.jpg|Jim Carrey speaks onstage at the 2019 CinemaCon. Trivia *Carrey was originally considered for the role of Buzz Lightyear in Toy Story along with the late Paul Newman as Sheriff Woody.The Lost Roles of Jim Carrey at Split Sider *Carrey was once considered to play Captain Jack Sparrow in Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl, along with Michael Keaton, Christopher Walken, and Hugh Jackman. *Carrey was also the favorite choice for the role of Loki Laufeyson in ''Thor'', but at the end, Tom Hiddleston, one of the actors who originally auditioned for the role of Thor, was cast instead.A Complete List of All the Actors Originally Considered for Roles in the Marvel Universe at Pajiba *Jim was originally offered the role of Michael "Goob" Yagoobian in Disney's Meet the Robinsons, but turned it down to star in the film . *He was once considered to voice Rocket Raccoon in Guardians of the Galaxy along with Adam Sandler, Sharlto Copley, David Tennant, Michael Rooker, and H. Jon Benjamin. In the end, Bradley Cooper was cast. *He and most props were featured in Disney MGM Studios' Studio Backlot Tour in 1995. *He lost a chunk of his front tooth in a childhood biking accident. He usually wears a cap over it, but he takes it off for his role as Lloyd Christmas because it fit the character so perfectly. *Carrey was considered for the role of Kilgrave in Jessica Jones. Instead, the part went to David Tennant. References Category:Voice actors Category:Actors Category:1960s births Category:A Christmas Carol Category:Performance models Category:Canadian people Category:People Category:Males Category:Comedians Category:Producers Category:Screenwriters Category:Television hosts Category:Hollywood Pictures Category:Touchstone Pictures Category:Miramax Films Category:Fox Category:ABC Category:Blue Sky Studios Category:American people